Xbox
by xx23BlackNailPolish23xx
Summary: Alfred spends all his time on Xbox and Yong Soo is sick of it. Rated T for language.


**So I wrote this while watching my brother go "buffalo hunting" on MW3 (ps that's modern warfare 3) and had a sudden flash of inspiration. Don't ask me what buffalo hunting is cuz I really have no clue. But anyways I had no plan for this story before writing it and just kinda let it lead me. Sorry if I sucks but you've been warned so its ur own fault**

Yong Soo was, to put it simply, pissed. His roommate, Alfred, was always on his stupid Xbox, shouting out random, incomprehensible remarks to his friends and laughing unnecessarily loud. Sure he liked video games as well but he preferred pc gaming. Which was much more fun _and _civilized. Yong Soo also made sure he was interacting with and aware of the outside world. But Alfred would have nothing to do with it. Claiming that the world was unkind and violent…and shooting games weren't?

He would wake up at two, play until the other two, go to sleep and do it all again. Sometimes he would get days and nights mixed up. In was ridiculous! The only time he would even talk to his roommate anymore would be to order food in a 'woman! Go do this or that' way. He would probably say it that way too had Yong Soo been a woman.

"Get up!" the Korean yelled while kicking the sleeping blond repeatedly. He didn't budge and continued to snore loudly. How attractive. But Yong Soo was determined today. He would get the lazy ass out in the open no matter what it took. After a while, his yelling turn to screeching and his kicking turned to beating the guy black and blue. With a belt.

Nothing.

Yong Soo groaned. What the hell was wrong with this guy? Nothing was working so he did the one thing no guy should ever do to another guy and kicked to self-proclaimed hero where the sun don't shine. And he still didn't wake up.

"Alfred! The British are coming!" Surprisingly, Alfred shot right up at that. Yep this guy definitely had problems. The American looked around the room as if making sure they really weren't there before seeing Yong Soo and noticing the great deal of pain he way in.

"What…the hell?"

"Get dressed. We're going out," his Korean friend stated, not answering the original question. But the didn't really want to go out today. He would rather just hang out and play MW3.

"Ummmm…I'm not really feeling too well. I just want to rela-"

"What's wrong with you?" Yong Soo gave him the best im-not-taking-any-bs-from-you look.

"I have a headache and sinuses and stuff," Alfred sniffled for good measure and pretended to be hazy.

"Ibuprofen and Dayquil. Easy fix," and with that he left. And Alfred followed.

"But Yong Soo! I really don't feel well!" Yong Soo just stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

Eventually Alfred cracked and muttered out a fine.

"Do you still want to take something?"

"No," Alfred was clearly pissed as he headed back to his room.

10 minutes later, the two young adults stood waiting at a bus stop. Yong Soo was wearing a blue tie dye t shirt accompanied by a grayish blackish leather jacket and ripped, black skinny jeans finished off with a pair of vans. Alfred wore tan skinny jeans, a graphic t covered by a black sweatshirt that's hood was currently pulled up, and blasting headphones.

This slightly annoyed his Korean companion, but the shorter man quickly got over it and turned on his own iPod (A/N: just in case you want to know what I imagine they're listening to, its Mama by Exo and Mockingbird by Eminem. Don't ask why).

Less then 5 minutes later, the bus pulled up. The ride mostly consisted of Yong Soo attempting to make conversation and Alfred ignoring him and switching his music to full volume. By the time they reached their destination, Yong Soo was fed up. He was embarrassed and irritated and done with the temper tantrum.

So after struggling with the tall American for a bit, he successfully stole the iPod. Instead of throwing it in the busy street like he so badly wanted to do, he slipped it in his pocket.

"You are hereby deprived of all electronics today. AND TAKE THE STUPID HOOD OFF!" Alfred compiled, half in fear of the sudden outburst. Then, Yong Soo smiled and grabbed his wrist, pulling him in some random direction.

It was then that Alfred realized he had no clue where they were going. Or where he was at the moment for that matter. He could tell the were at the beach from the smell of salt water and sunscreen. And all the people walking around in swim suits.

"Why are we at the beach? We aren't exactly dressed for the occasion," He used to go to the beach all the time. He lived in southern California after all. But he hasn't been in a long time and didn't necessarily want to deal with sand at the moment.

"You'll see. This place is really cool!"

"So. Many. Tourists."

"You might as well be one too. Everyone is a tourist if they're not a local and your not a local anywhere outside of your bedroom," Though he had to admit the fast food junky was correct. Venice Beach was always crowded with tourists and today seemed to be especially bad. But that just means there's more interesting people to look at.

Yong Soo dived into the crowd, not releasing his tight grip on the other's wrist until he was sure he wouldn't bolt. Alfred didn't really know what his roommate was planning to accomplish from this but he had to admit it was interesting.

Best word to describe it would be colorful. The walkway was lined with makeshift shops and people trying to sell you stuff that was totally useless but you felt compelled to buy. Yong Soo seemed to need to look at everything. He hopped back and forth around all the way to the end. At one point he almost ran into a skateboarder. Alfred laughed as he struggled to gain his balance.

Eventually they turned around and made their way back to the bus stop, but Yong Soo seemed unsatisfied. Once again, Alfred questioned what on earth he planned to accomplish. On the bus ride back the young Korean suggested they go to the grocery store. It was random but he agreed remembering the lack of food when he went out for midnight snack last night.

They went and by the time they left they were thinking two very different things. Yong Soo was still craving for some sort of attention that he wasn't getting and Alfred was trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

When they got home, before Alfred went back to playing his game, he asked "Hey what's wrong?"

To which Yong Soo replied "Nothing," with a slight pout.

They went off to do there different things. Alfred to his precious Xbox, Yong Soo to his thinking. And he thought long and hard about today's events. Alfred didn't interact with him at all and pretty much acted like he didn't exist. Though it was true that they weren't in any sort of relationship, it still irked him. He thought about how Alfred was on that Xbox right now. Talking to his friends, killing and trolling other people, sitting hunched forward like he did every day. On the stupid Xbox every day. What the hell was so important about the stupid box? It couldn't talk, it couldn't walk, it couldn't feel, it couldn't care less about what happened to Alfred. But Yong Soo, who could do all those things, always lost to the thing. It was stupid and unfair and Yong Soo was going to go to him and tell him exactly what he thought about it.

The angry little Asian made his way through the apartment and through his roommates door open, letting it bang against the wall. This definitely caught the American's attention.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG? WELL JONES IM GOING TO TELL YOU EXACTLY WHATS WRONG! YOUR ON THAT STUPID XBOX EVERY FUCKING DAY AND DON'T EVEN COME OUT TO SAY GOODMORNING! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOUD HAVE DIED FROM STARVATION OR SOMETHING AND DO I GET A THANK YOU? NO! WHY? CUZ YOUR TOO BUSY MAKING LOVE TO THAT STUPID BOX OF YOURS! WOULD THAT THING EVER SAVE YOU IF YOU WERE DYING? WHOULD IT GIVE A FUCK IF YOU JUST DISAPPEARED? NO! WELL I WOULD BUT STILL IN YOUR EYES IM JUST SECOUND PLACE! TO A FREAKING GAME CONSOL! I BET YOU WOULDN'T EVEN ATTEND MY FUNURAL OR NOTICE IM GONE! YOUD BE TOO BUSY SHOOTING STRANGERS AND TOLLING PEOPLE! 이런 바보 같은 자식이 생각하는 내가 너무 게으른 해요 다른 모든 모욕을 얼간이!" (**A/N: don't know hangul or even if these are insults in Korea I'm just used google translate)**

"Dude! Dude! Just calm down for a second. And speak English," Alfred didn't really know how to respond. He didn't really have experience with pissed off Koreans insinuating that he was in a relationship with his Xbox.

Don't tell me he was…

Jealous?

Alfred burst out laughing at the realization. That however did not amuse Yong Soo

"What the hell? You think I'm joking you –" Alfred was classic and shut him up with a kiss. A short and sweet motion of pushing his lips against the other's. Yong Soo stared at him in shock for a moment. Then let his instincts take over. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and kissed the American with all the left over energy from his previous rate. This kiss had quite a different mood from the one before. For example tongues, hands, and a bed were involved. Yong Soo allowed Alfred to be dominate since it seemed only natural. The intruding muscle explored his mouth as strong hands explored his body. It felt good and he realized that _this_ was the attention he'd been craving for. To touch and be touched.

But like all good things, it ended. Alfred pulled back and smiled at his little Korean. Then he climbed off of him and went right back to playing his game. This irritated Yong Soo immensely. Here he was, wide open, yet Alfred opted for his game instead. If the American had turned around even for a second, he would've have noticed the killing intent and prevented the death of his prized possession.

Later that night…

A certain Korean stood outside. With him he had a certain American's old baseball bat and a certain American's gaming consol.

**So that's it. Alfred in this was mostly based off my brother. Although I'm not jealous of his Xbox, I still want to destroy it mostly cuz its annoying to hear him talk on it but also because once he has to get off, he acts like a brat. This pairing doesn't get much love so I decided to write it but I probably ruined it. Oh well. Korea seems kind of OOC in this to me for some reason. Well whatever. All is said and done anyways. I don't own Hetalia, Venice Beach, Xbox, or anything else I may have mentioned. Plz review if you have anything to say. Criticism is appreciated as long as you can justify it and tell me how to imrove. **


End file.
